


Entertain Me

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Researcher Stiles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles told Derek to do his own research and weeks later Stiles finds himself bored with the alpha’s silent treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertain Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Aidi's drawing](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/post/51449606066/indecentdrawer-i-tried-to-cute) written one year ago (I'm going through shorter tumblr fics).

Stiles was never going to open his mouth again. _“Do the research yourself for once Derek! I’m not your personal walking talking Google!”_

Now he regretted saying that because for the past week… that’s exactly what Derek had been doing. His own research, without once consulting Stiles. It had gotten to the point where Stiles started putting post-it notes with giant black x’s on certain books to aid their alpha in his search for the monster of the week because he refused to speak to Stiles (and he knew how hopeless the pack was without his skills). He even printed off his own research and snuck it into Scott’s bookbag, knowing the beta would find it, play it off as his own research to Derek despite the fact that Stiles’ scent was all over it.

All he wanted was to be included again. He missed being the go-to guy for problems and, most of all, he longed to have Derek lingering in the shadows of his room when he came home - and that was concerning.

 

This time Stiles invited himself to the pack meeting, he sat in silence for once because no one addressed him (despite how often the betas’ eyes flickered over to him, Derek never once acknowledged the human’s presence) and found himself sitting across the room from Derek after everyone cleared out to train on the front lawn. That left Derek with a book in his lap, on the floor, purposely with his back to Stiles. 

Stiles glared at him, long and hard, willing him to turn around but he never did. Didn’t budge, tense or twitch under the human’s gaze. Not that an alpha had any reason to be intimidated by a lanky, sarcastic twig.

Minutes passed and Stiles found himself on his feet, pacing the length of the room, eyes locked on Derek’s still form. The longer he paced, the closer he got to Derek and the more he fidgeted with his hands - cracking his knuckles, biting his nails, anything to distract him or annoy Derek (neither of which worked). 

He peered over Derek’s shoulder, taking in the words on the page as he walked by and he shook his head. “You’re reading the wrong book.”

Stiles stopped pacing when he received no answer and, turning on his heel, he stared at the silent alpha. “You’re researching the wrong creature.”

Derek didn’t respond, nor did he put down the book. 

“You’re wasting your time.” His patience was wearing thin.

The alpha flipped the page which presented a photographic representation of the  _wrong_  monster.

Stiles stepped closer, hovering over Derek. “Why won’t you speak to me? Or acknowledge me as a person, entity,  _thing_  that’s right here in your living room, talking to your dumb alpha face?”

No response. 

“Silent treatments are the most childish thing I have ever heard of. You’re setting a bad example for your pups there sourwolf. Especially when you’re not taking advantage of your best resource - me. I am the one who solves these things. This monster would be done and dead if you just gave me a task. I’m tired of having to go on assumptions from what I over hear from Scott and the rest of the pups. I need to be given information. I like researching and you’re taking that away from me! I am going out of my mind, Derek!”

Derek was still, completely disinterested in Stiles’ existence. Which left him only one choice.

Stiles dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders because there was no way Derek could ignore physical contact. “Entertain me, Dereeeek! Come on! Give me something to do!”

“…” Derek said nothing. His muscles didn’t even flinch or alter with Stiles weight pressing against his back and pulling at his chest.

“You are the most ridiculous person ever! Derek I am right here and you’re reading the wrong book because I know those things. I’ve researched them before and they don’t match the description so entertain my idea and you’ll be rid of this thing in no time.”

Nothing. He couldn’t even hear Derek breathing.

“Please Derek! Look I’m sorry I shouted at you before! I like researching for you and… I miss you okay. There! I said it. I miss your dumb, lurking, alpha self. Now will you-  _shit_!”

Stiles yelped as Derek grabbed his arms, flipping him over his shoulder. The breath was knocked out of his lungs as his back hit the floor but he inhaled it all back in with a wicked gasp when Derek jumped over him, pinning his body down with his warm, heavy weight. “Holy god…”

“Entertaining enough for you?” Derek asked, fingers flexing over their hold on Stiles’ wrists even though the teen was in no position to try and get away.

“You… I… uh… body on top of mine,” Derek smirked above him, caressing a finger down Stiles’ arm to send a shiver through his body, “Wow, yup. This is happening right now.”

“I missed you too, Stiles.”

“Really, uh, couldn’t tell by your um… man you’re affectionate sometimes aren’t you?” 

“Sometimes,” Derek agreed, leaning down to nuzzle into Stiles’ neck, breathing him in deeply like it was something he longed to have back.

Stiles wriggled beneath him. This was definitely a turn of events that he hadn’t expected because as much as he’d fantasized about this… he’d never imagined it would happen, not without the help of some mystical wolfsbane or witches - and the chances of that were slim to none.

“Now,” the alpha whispered, voice thick and tempting, “I think it’s time we entertain you.”

“Shit- um yes please that would be… yup I’d be A-Ok with that!”

Then the warmth was gone. All the weight and  _Derek_  pressed up against his body vanished and something hard and square hit Stiles’ chest with a loud thud.

“Good, we need to get rid of this thing before it tries to kidnap Allison again, Scott is getting on my last nerve.”

Stiles furrowed his brows, sitting up with an undignified huff. He grabbed the book, glaring at Derek’s back and didn’t give a second thought before he chucked it at the alpha. Derek stopped, glancing over his shoulder with a challenging eyebrow raise. 

Stiles leveled his gaze, not standing down as he smirked, “It was the wrong book.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have more art based drabbles on [my tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you like, lots of short fluffy things (and sometimes porny)


End file.
